Elisabeth D'Alesandro
Elisabeth Maria D'Alesandro (January 24, 1840-December 25, 1943) was an Italian Aristocrat who was the mother of Chawosaurian Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster. Elisabeth D'Alesandro was the daughter of Francisco Dionisio D'Alesandro and Alexandria Elisabeth Berlusconi. Elisabeth D'Alesandro was born into wealth and privilege and was raised into the Catholic faith through the Vatican. She married George Webster, an English sailor, and had a son with him at the port of Saint Petersburg, Russia, on her husband's ship. Webster and D'Alesandro could not raise the child together, George took Elisabeth to Italy to continue his sailing work and Elisabeth to be with her family for the good of the child. The couple reunited and moved to England. While George will go on to die of bad heart health during a sailing trip to Russia, at the same port where their son was born in Saint Petersburg in 1896, Elisabeth was able to see her son rise through the ranks in Chawosuaria and become Prime Minister of the Empire. 23 years after her son retired, Elisabeth died. Biography Elisabeth Maria D'Alesandro was born into an Italian aristocratic family, the D'Alesandro family, in Rome, in was then the Papal States. Born to Francisco Dionisio D'Alesandro and Alexandria Elisabeth Berlusconi. She was raised into the Catholic faith via the Vatican, and D'Alesandro was a favorite for the D'Alesandros. D'Alesandro fell in love with an English sailor, George Webster, and after dating for a while, D'Alesandro married George, and by 1860, George and Elisabeth, during their sailor trip to Russia, gave birth to a son: Garfield, but the childbirth process was very traumatic that it made both Elisabeth and George not interested in having more children. Elisabeth and Garfield were feared by George to be at risk of seasickness or a sea-contracted disease, George took his family to Rome Italy, and left them for their own safety. Elisabeth stayed with the D'Alesandros along with her son, who hated Elisabeth for marrying a Protestant, the D'Alesandros demanded to raise the child, Garfield, into the Catholic faith to avoid Garfield from "burning in hell like all the other Protestants", Elisabeth fought this idea until she compromised, admitted defeat, Garfield was raised into the Catholic faith the same way she was taught Catholicism. George returned to Rome to reunite with his family, and to get them to England live with him, only to find that Garfield was assimilated to Catholicism by Elisabeth's parents without his approval, dissatisfied with the boy's faith, George told Garfield his grandparents were crazy, but Garfield retained his Catholic faith. George accepted the young Catholic Garfield as his son and moved him to England with him, along with Elisabeth. Elisabeth was very controlling of her son Garfield. When Garfield was having a strange relationship with Theodore McClellan by the time he was in Oxford, Elisabeth strongly opposed the relationship, feared it might have been a homosexual relationship. Her husband George shared the same fear, and tried to convince Garfield from seeing Theodore, Garfield defended Theodore and defied Elisabeth. When Garfield became engaged in politics, Elisabeth feared his politics would be extreme. Elisabeth had always hated politics because it has became more secular and more liberal. See also * George Lucas Webster - her husband. * Garfield Lucas Webster - her only son. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Parents of the Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria